Integrated circuits are enormously complex structures which may contain millions of transistors and thousands of circuits. There is always a possibility that unauthorized circuits may have been inserted into integrated circuit chips during manufacture. These unauthorized circuits can, for example, cause circuit malfunctions, cause leakages of confidential data or extrusion of other information that the integrated circuit chip is processing or generating. Because of the complexity noted earlier, it is very difficult to determine if any given integrated circuit chip contains unauthorized circuits. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.